Orotic acid is an heteroaromatic ring compound produced from carbamoyl phosphate and aspartic acid that functions as an intermediate during biosynthesis of pyrimidine bases of nucleic acids in the body. Although it was discovered as a growth promoting factor in mice and is also known as vitamin B13, it is not an essential amino acid since it can be biosynthesized by numerous higher animals including humans.
Orotic acid is known to have various actions effective for maintaining and promoting health, such as a uric acid level lowering action (Patent Document 1), anti-inflammatory action, nutritional enhancement action or liver function promoting action. In addition, stomatitis preventive and therapeutic agents (Patent Document 2) and energy consumption-reducing agents for improving endurance (Patent Document 3) containing orotic acid have been reported. In addition, promotion of the production of hyaluronic acid and glucosaminoglycans has been reported regarding its usefulness for skin (Patent Document 4).
The production of orotic acid derivatives has also been examined. Patent Document 5 proposes an acid amide-type orotic acid derivative and a production method thereof. However, there are no disclosures regarding the physiological activity of these compounds.